An unbreakable bond (FiliKili)
by zXwolfgirlXz
Summary: Fili and Kili have shared an unbreakable bond ever since they were small. What happens when 6 year old Kili goes missing? (chapter 3 on-wards) Also includes a few fluffy chapters
1. 1-A bedtime story

'Fee! Wait for me!' Thorin laughed at his youngest nephew as the young dwarf chased after his older brother.

Fili and Kili; brothers, heirs to the throne of Durin, nephews of the king, mischievous, loyal and not to mention utterly adorable. With only 5 years between the two and precious few other dwarf children around, the brothers had formed a bond truly unbreakable.

Fili, the eldest of the two,being 11 years old, ran ducking under his uncle Thorin's arm as Kili chased him mimicking his brothers turns and jumps through the pebbled terrain with more grace than a 6 year old should possess. Thorin smiled at Fili's surprise when the fair haired dwarf turned and was met with Kili's small, round face an inch from his. Although 5 years apart in age, the difference in height between the brothers was slight.

'You can't outrun me fee!' Kili giggled grabbing his brothers arm and swinging playful from it, nearly causing his brother to topple over. Regaining his balance, Fili looked down at his little brother, a feeling of pride filling his chest. It was true that Fili was incredibly proud of his eager faced, fast paced brother. Although to admit that to Kili would be to boost his ego, and so he kept the feeling to himself. However he never doubted for a moment that Kili didn't know how he felt. But alas he never spoke of his feelings to his baby brother- didnt want the little rascal to get cockier than he already was! Already the young dwarf was able to keep up with and even mimic Fili's every movement, but Fili never minded one bit for it meant he was able to do all the things he wanted to do and still be able to have his little brother by his side,trailing him, learning from him. No, scrap that, they learnt from each other, it seemed Kili was always able to keep his older brother on his toes. Perhaps having his younger brother trailing after him like a shadow should have bothered Fili, but he was unable to summon any kind of negative emotion towards his brother, he was just glad to have the company and to be a role model for Kili.

'Come on boys, inside', Thorin called to the pair, dodging to the side of the door just in time as the two boys came charging past him, laughing and smiling. The joy on their faces was what made a long days work worth the effort for Thorin. He had promised his sister he would raise and protect his nephews and that is exactly what he intended to do.

'To bed now boys' Thorin said gently.

'Will you tell us a story uncle Thorin?' Fili asked hopefully.

'The one with the dragon!' Kili chimed in loudly.

'Hush now, it's time for sleep'

'Pwease Uncle Thowin' Kili begged turning his infamous puppy dog eyes upon his uncle.

'Oh alright then, I suppose we have time for one story' Thorin sighed unable to resist the small dwarf's gaze. As he tucked the two small dwarfs into bed he pulled up a stool, sat between their beds in the small room the two shared and began to tell a tale.

From his tongue spilled legends. Legends of a noble king, a mountain full of gold and a fiery red dragon with a hunger for precious metals and stones. However as he spoke, words falling gracefully from his mouth, it became clear that the legend he spoke of was much more than a legend to the Dwarf King. The story he told so clearly did not present an easy path to happy dreams, so as he told the story he added an ending he hoped with all his heart would come true...

_**What did you all think?**_

_**I hope to continue this story very soon as i thoroughly enjoyed writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it too.**_

**_Apologizes_**_** if it is short-i'm still unsure of how long i should make each chapter :)**_

_**Also, although i will definitely continue this chapter-should i make the rest a series of one shots? or a continuous story? Feedback will be much appreciated and also any extra info you may have on the characters of Fili, Kili and Thorin as i feel i know very little about their background and am basing my story of what i've read in various other fanfictions :)**_

_**Thanks again and please feel to leave a review, feedback or even a PM if you want to chat about anything.**_

_**Ideas and prompts are also appreciated and i may consider taking requests.**_


	2. 2-An excitable alarm clock

_The story he told so clearly did not present an easy path to happy dreams, so as he told the story he added an ending he hoped with all his heart would come true..._

Thorin told of a dwarf king, a mountain home and most importantly two noble princes who would one day rule the kingdom as their own. He spoke of how the two princes would be strong warriors, brave and fiercely protective. Thorin finished his tale long before the restless dwarves fell asleep but at least they had settled down.

'Good night my little princes' Thorin whispered as he kissed each of the brother's tiny heads.

'Good night Uncle Thorin' the boys replied sleepily and as was often the case, in unison. As Thorin left the room it was Kili that broke the silence.

'Fee? Do you think what uncle says is true?'

'I don't know Kee, I hope so'

'Me too' another comfortable silence fell between the brothers and was soon filled with the soft breathing of Fili as he slept. Kili lay back into his pillows, staring blankly at the low ceiling, but try as he may he couldn't fall asleep. He glanced over at his older brother, he didn't want to wake him but he was sure that even if he did Fili wouldn't mind too much, so quietly (or as quietly as a young dwarf can) he crept over to his brother's bed. Fili heard him approach, but knowing his brother would feel bad knowing he had awoken him, he kept his breathing steady as Kili crawled into bed beside him, the young dwarf curled into a ball at his brother's side and soon feel asleep cuddled into Fili's side. Fili smiled to himself as Kili huddled closer to him, glad to be of comfort to his little brother, before falling back into sleep himself.

Dawn came too early for Fili as he groaned at the weight of his brother jumping on the bed beside him.

'Fee! Fee! Get up! Come on, I'm bored!'

'Ergghhh go back to sleep Kili' Fili muttered as he rolled over.

'Come on Fee, don't be a lazy bones' the young dwarf laughed before jumping again and landing on top of Kili in a fit of giggles,

'Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up' Fili smiled; even with the early awakening it was hard to be angry at his baby brother.

'Mamma will be home soon' Kili said, still continuing to bounce on the bed. Fili awoke fully then, they had both missed their mother dearly, even though she had only been gone a few days. It had been reluctantly that she has left her two young sons but she had felt better knowing they were in the care of her brother. Both dwarves dressed quickly before running out toward the door, it was Thorin that stepped out in front of them stopping them.

'You need to eat boys, and you don't even have your boots on!'

'But, Uncle! Mother is coming home soon' Fili countered

'She will still be a few hours away by now I should think, and besides she wouldn't let you stay with me again if I let you go running off into the cold without boots'. Fili and Kili hesitated they could see the sense in what their uncle was saying, and they did enjoy staying with him, so reluctantly the dragged themselves to the kitchen to eat.

A few hours later, when all three dwarves were full and properly dressed, they set out, but not before Fili grabbed the pair of wooden swords he had been gifted by his uncle on his 10th birthday.

'To protect us' he said to Thorin in answer to his unspoken question. Thorin couldn't help but smile at his nephew, he knew then that no matter what the future held, his nephews would grow up to be strong able fighters, capable or protecting each other. As they walked down the stony path, Fili laughing and spinning both swords which he held in front of him as if fighting off some invisible enemy, Thorin felt a small tug at his sleeve and looked down to see the small face of Kili.

'Uncle when can I learn to fight' he asked.

'You will start training soon Kili, and when you are 10, you too will get a wooden weapon of your choice to practice with'. Fili, upon hearing his brother's conversation with their uncle, stopped spinning and handed one of his swords to his younger brother.

'You can practice fighting me Kee' he laughed before charging off down the path. Kili soon followed suit, battling his older brother all the way. It was this sight that Dis first saw as she rounded the corner, returning from her travels.

_**Sorry it's not the best chapter-more of a filler really.**_

_**I chose to include Dis, in answer to manidefronsac who asked where she was, to tell the truth i hadn't included her as i knew nothing of the character and felt i couldn't do her justice, however you requested her to be included, so included she shall be :)**_

_**Also a huge thank you too High Hopes In Velvet Ropes for the lovely review, and the extra info on Fili and Kili which i will try to include in later chapters.**_

_**And a big welcome to all the wonderful people who follow this story :)**_

_**I will try to update soon but i'm back to school tomorrow and being in the middle of my GCSE's have no idea how much time i will have.**_

_**Any prompts and requests and welcome and i will try to include then. Again, i welcome all reviews and pm's, and any extra info on the characters that you feel is important will be happily excepted.**_

_**The next chapter will likely be about the boys relationship with their mum or perhaps a training/fight scene :)**_


	3. 3-A squeaky growl

**_'You can practice fighting me Kee' he laughed before charging off down the path. Kili soon followed suit, battling his older brother all the way. It was this sight that Dis first saw as she rounded the corner, returning from her travels. _**

"My dear boys" Dis beamed, kneeling to the ground and opening her arms wide. Seeing their mother, Fili and Kili threw down their swords, all thoughts of battle and play alike forgotten. Both boys bounded towards Dis, Fili stumbling over his own feet in his haste. It was Kili who reached their mother first with Fili not far behind. Dis wrapped her arms around her two young sons vowing in that moment never to let them go, the thought of being separated from them again for any length of time brought tears to her eyes and pain to her heart.

'Are you coming home now mamma?' Kili asked, his face eager and full of love as he gazed up at his mother, his eyes gleamed with childhood innocence.

'Yes Kili, and don't worry I don't plan on leaving you two alone with your uncle again for quite some time. You're a mess both of you! Goodness me! Have you been dragged through a bush Kili?' Thorin's eyes lowered, a shifty expression on the face, the worn path under his feet suddenly held great interest to him.

'But mamma, we like staying with Uncle Thorin' Kili said, turning his face toward his uncle then back to his mother, not quite picking up the sarcasm in Dis' voice.

'We really do mother, he took good care of us, we swear it' Fili added, smiling a cheeky grin that made Dis wonder what exactly the boys had gotten up to while she was away.

'I'm sure he did boys, perhaps he can look after you some nights, to give me some rest' Dis reassured them both

'I'm always happy to take care of them sister, and to be fair, there really is no helping young Kili's hair' Thorin spoke, his shifty expression softening at the mention of his nephew. It was true, Kili's hair had always been wild, whether or not it was any worse for not having a brush run through it for a day or two remained to be seen. Laughter erupted all around as Kili glared at them all, although at his age his glare was more cute than threatening, which only made the others laugh harder. Kili began to grow angry at not being taken seriously, he stomped his foot and growled,

'It's not funny!' but it came out as more of a squeak than a growl, causing Fili to laugh harder. Dis and Thorin had calmed their initial laughter and were turning to walk back towards the house.

'Come along boys' Dis called over her shoulder, Fili ran up and grasped his mothers hand while Kili trailed behind sulking. As they walked, Fili's laughter never ceased, and he would look over his shoulder to call back a teasing remark to his younger brother. Stopping once to run back and ruffle his hair, making it messier still. He intended this gesture to show Kili he was only joking around but Kili whom was already annoyed about not being taken seriously just grew more frustrated.

'Where's your brother Fili' Dis asked her son once they had stepped through the house to the dining room, realizing Kili was no longer trailing behind her.

'He stormed upstairs the moment we stepped through the door'

'Well go and apologize to him then, you know how he overreacts sometimes'

'But mother' Fili started to argue, feeling it unfair that he should have to apologize for his brothers childish behaviour.

'Go, now' Dis silenced him calmly. As Fili turned to go and apologize to his brother, he heard the front door slam.

'KILI!' Fili yelled, annoyed at his brothers continued silly behaviour but also a little worried, he didn't want Kili to get hurt outside. Fili started to pull the coat he had just shrugged off back on again.

'I'm sure he won't make it far, go and find him before it gets dark' Thorin told Fili. The area in which they lived was fairly secure and guarded, and there wasn't a dwarf living there that wouldn't recognize the two young princes, so Thorin and Dis felt confident they would both return soon, there was nowhere within a mile they would get lost and there wasn't much chance of Kili getting a mile before Fili caught up to him. Unfortunately, Thorin had a tendency to underestimate his nephew, although young, Kili had already proven able to keep up with dwarves twice his age, and if Thorin had remembered that when he sent Fili after Kili, perhaps what happened next would never have come to be.

'MOTHER, UNCLE!' Fili burst through the door, perhaps an hour later, panic evident on his face, tears falling fast. Dis and Thorin were glad to see him, they had been starting to worry and were about to head out and find the young dwarves.

'Fili, my son, what is it? Where is your brother?' Dis asked, an unsettling feeling spreading through her stomach. 'Fili?' she repeated

'I tried mother, I looked everywhere, I went west from the house, thinking he would have gone to the market, like he normally does when he gets angry but he wasn't there, I looked everywhere, I can't find him!' Fili spoke fast; fear rising with his voice. It took all of Dis' strength to stop her tears of worry falling. Only Thorin kept his composure enough to think logically.

'Have to you tried east from here? If he didn't go to the market, perhaps he headed that way?' His asked Fili, thinking aloud.

'You're saying my son has headed towards the forest!' Dis roared at her brother. Thorin backed away, and wisely so, there was nothing as terrifying as a mother dwarfs protectiveness towards her children.

'Calm down Dis, we will find him, I'll have every dwarf within a 2 mile radius looking for him, he is brave and smart, he will be ok. Head down to the town and gather a search party, I'll take Fili with me and we'll head to the forest to start looking for him there'

'Ok' Dis sighed, seeing the logic in Thorin's plans.

'Come Fili, we'll head past the stable on the way down and saddle up a pony, it will be far quicker'

_**Hope you all enjoyed :)**_

_**Wanted to say a huge thank you to my bestest friend for putting up with constant obsessing over Fili and Kili and also for reading my story and not calling me crazy (even though I am). Thank you Tom! :D Still smiling like a maniac over that picture of Kili's derpy fighting face. 'Bloody Brilliant' as Ron Weasley would say. Did i just include a Harry Potter reference in a Fili, Kili story, yes i believe i did. Ok i'll shut up now :D**_

_**Also shoutouts to: Kili's girl forever, ballykissangel for their lovely reviews :) and High Hopes In Velvet Ropes, for her continued support, ideas and information, I took inspiration from her for this chapter but added a few twists :) **_

_**The story-line from this chapter is likely to span over the next few chapters, so enjoy :) Next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**_


	4. 4-A scared little warrior

**_'Head down to the town and gather a search party, I'll take Fili with me and we'll head to the forest to start looking for him there'_**

**_'Ok' Dis sighed, seeing the logic in Thorin's plans._**

**_'Come Fili, we'll head past the stable on the way down and saddle up a pony, it will be far quicker' _**

Running down to the small stable, only a little way off the path towards the forest, with much haste, Thorin saddled two ponies, a larger and a smaller one, for both him and Fili. Knowing that if they found Kili, one pony could not carry the three of them. It was lucky then that both young dwarf princes had been taught to ride earlier than was expected. This was mainly down to their enthusiasm and constant begging; finally Thorin had had enough and caved allowing them to learn to ride; a decision that Dis had not been too happy about when both boys had come home bruised all over.

Once saddled up, Thorin and Fili rode hard and fast towards the forest, neither one speaking, channeling their fear and worry into determination and speed.

They reached the forest as the sky started to darken, and began their search. Their ponies treading carefully, neither daring to leave the path when the sky was threatening to close them in the darkness. Both knowing if they didn't find Kili soon they would have no choice but to give up their search for the night; the forest was a dangerous place to be at the best of times, and with light fading the chances of finding themselves lost (or worse) only increased.

_Earlier that day_

Once they reached home, barely through the door, Kili stormed to his bedroom, angry at his brother.

'Just because he's so perfect. They take him seriously. No need to tease me. Stupid brother. It's not my fault', were just some of the thoughts Kili muttered to himself as he stormed around the bedroom. Anger fueling him, Kili grabbed the wooden sword he had thrown across his and Fili's bedroom when he had first entered the room, having picked it up from the path earlier.

Sparing no thought to where he would go or to the hour that was growing ever later, Kili ran down from the bedroom and through the front door, not paying attention to where he was running, knowing only that the running helped dispel his anger.

It was when the sky started to darken that Kili realized he had passed the boundary between home and the forest, looking over his shoulder he knew not which direction he had come from, nor in which direction the path was. All around him trees stretched out, leering and laughing as they trapped him, blocking any signs of light. Kili saw no exit between the thick branches and trunks of the twisted trees. He had been to this forest many times before, but every one of those time he had had his older brother and Uncle Thorin by his side. Kili thought back to the times his Uncle had brought him and Fili here, allowing them to climb and play in the trees. Last autumn he and Fili had gathered conkers from one of the many horse-chestnut trees that stood within the forest. Try though he might, he could not remember a time when the trees had seemed so suffocating, he supposed he had never been this far into the forest before. His uncle was always careful to make sure he never strayed too deep into the trees. Oh how he wished he had his Uncle Thorin with him now.

The forest he loved so dearly now cast shadows of monsters around him, they seem to rise up and tower over him and when he spun around he could only imagine more monsters hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting to grab him. Kili was petrified. Knowing not what to do, he grasped the handle of his brother's wooden sword, knowing it would offer little protect, and ran; trying to get away from the faceless creatures that existed only in his imagination but only managing to delve deeper into the forest and attract the attention of the sort of monsters that weren't figments of his imagination. He ran, terrified as a large foul faced bird tried to grab at his face, leaving a large wound that spread across his face, stretching from his right eye, across his cheek, to his jawline. The bird pursued him, playing with him, chasing him further into the darkness. Kili continued to run, ducking under low branches to avoid the hungry creature, stopping only when his foot snagged in a tree root, a loud SNAP sounded through the thick, damp air and Kili's scream of pain was heard by nobody. He fell down hard, roots and branches cutting into his palms as he attempted to stop his head from hitting the ground unsuccessfully. As Kili's head hit a rock, poking up from between the roots that his foot had caught on, the ground drank thirstily the blood that spilled from the deep gash that bared his skull to the world. The scene before him blurred and darkened as he watched the foul faced bird hissing angrily at its inability to penetrate the thick canopy above Kili's head to reach him, before giving up. With one final ear splitting screech the foul creature turned its boned body away and flew into the darkness, before he had time to feel any sort of relief at the creatures disappearance, Kili fell into a sea of nothingness.

_**As promised, chapter 4. I feel so bad being so mean to poor little Kili. Unfortunately, i'll have to be mean a little longer. The storyline will continue over the next few chapters, but i promise once we all get through it, i'll write a happy fluffy wuffy lovey chapter to make everyone feel better :)**_

_**Once again thank you for all the reviews-i do try to reply to most of my reviews. I accept anonymous reviews too and will often leave shout outs to anybody who leaves me a review. so, please review :D it helps me a lot! **_

_**Yes i am aware the bird creature thingy in this chapter doesnt exist in Tolkien's world, it is of my own creation. I added it as i felt the chapter was far too short but thought Wargs or Orcs were too much for little Kili. **_

_**I will try to post the next chapter sometime this week, if not it will be up at the weekend**_

_**:) x**_


	5. 5-Two scared little dwarves

**_With one final ear splitting screech the foul creature turned its boned body away and flew into the darkness, before he had time to feel any sort of relief at the creatures disappearance, Kili fell into a sea of nothingness. _**

The hour grew ever darker as Thorin and Fili rode through the forest, urging their ponies over tree roots and fallen leaves as the setting sun seemed to force the already present feeling of unease up through their bodies. They searched and they searched until the path below their ponies' feet was swallowed by the darkness; it was then that they were forced to admit defeat. It would be foolish to continue the search. Thorin wished with all his heart to keep searching for Kili and although in that moment he cared not for his own well-being he did care for Fili's; and so it was with a heavy heart that Thorin led Fili back through the trees towards the safety of home.

That night as Fili lay in his bed in the room he and Kili shared, he trembled, unable to sleep. Silent tears fell from his eyes like the liquid silver that he and Kili had spent many an hour pondering over while under their uncle's watchful eye as he worked metals into weapons and objects of beauty. Fili thought back to that time, how he had laughed at Kili because his height had prevented him from being able to look over the railing separating the watchers from the workers. He remembered how he had lifted his younger brother. He remembered how they had stood like that for nearly an hour admiring the glistening liquid as it was poured into moulds. He remembered the ache in his arms that hadn't ceased for days all because he hadn't wanted to see the look of wonder leave Kili's eyes. Oh how he wished he could see the look of fascination and concentration that had been brought to his brothers face as he had tried to make sense of how the shimmering liquid became an intricate pattern upon a sharpened blade. 'Magic' was what he had called it.

Try as he might to think of all the happy memories, his mind kept circling back to thoughts of his baby brother out in the forest, all alone. Was he scared? Was he hurt? Was he-dare he say it-dead? Sobs racked Fili's body as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, smothering the sound of his cries for they would do no good. His missed the warmth of his brother sneaking in to his bed to curl beside him. He wanted to be with Kili now, to keep him warm and to chase away his nightmares. He dared not think about the nightmares in Kili's mind at this moment, was he even asleep?

It was with these thoughts struggling through his mind that Fili finally fell into a restless sleep due primarily to exhaustion. Although exhausted Fili woke often in hope the sky would be light enough to begin to search once more for his brother, and each time growing more frustrated when he realised only a few minutes had passed and the sky was still refusing to drop its hold on the blackness.

Somewhere buried deep in the forest among the company of almost everything that rustled Kili's eyes fluttered open. His head felt sticky. The world still carried a blurred outline and his temple throbbed. He tried to lift his head, to seek some familiarity in the shadows but his head felt too heavy for his neck and he was forced to let it flop back to the ground. Blinking back the salty tears that threatened to overflow, Kili was at a loss of what to do. Pain rippled; through his ankle to his knee, through his wrist, through his head, across his chest and through his heart. Kili's empty stomach growled in anger for the meals it had missed, there was very little the injured dwarf could do but lie still. Kili's eyes searched through the canopy of tree branches above his head for glimpses of the sky. He moved his good hand gingerly, glad to find his fingers still worked although hindered by numbness brought about by cold. His cautious searching and patting of the ground soon gave wave to results as he found his fingers making contact with a polished wood, different than that of the gnarled roots poking into his body from all angles. Grasping the polished handle of his brothers wooden sword, Kili pulled it closer to himself, holding it angled upward towards the sky. It offered him some small comfort as the tears he had struggled to hold back finally won and fell from his eyes down his cheeks. He realized then that the ground around him was damp and his clothing felt heavy, a dead weight that would do nothing but cling to him, sucking all warmth from his body. The canopy of leaves above him that had saved him but a few hours ago had also kept him dry for the most part, but even they could not offer complete protection from the elements, an icy chill spread through Kili's small frame as the wind bit at his damp clothing. Laying the small sword beside him once more Kili reached across and wrapped his coat tighter around himself, trying to ward of the cold. He wanted his mother to wrap him in her arms and tell him everything would be okay. He wanted his big brother to lie with him, to keep him warm and safe as the inevitable darkness closed in. He wanted his uncle to fight away the monsters in the shadows. With all the energy in his small body drained by his helpless situation, Kili was unable to stay conscious as the Cimmerian shade once more pulled him into its embrace.

_**Thanks for reading everyone! I feel so bad being so mean to Kili, please don't hate me! **_

_**Sorry for late update-like i said i try to update every weekend but sometimes things get busy! (hey, Sunday night is still the weekend so haven't broken that goal yet) :D**_

_**Happy Mothers day to everyone in the U.K**_

_**Welcome to all my new story followers-please leave me a little review if you're enjoying this story as it really helps me out and encourages me to write quicker.**_

_**Shoutouts to: High Hopes in Velvet Ropes and Tom for the lovely reviews and their continued support! :D **_


	6. 6-A small voice in the wind

_**With all the energy in his small body drained by his helpless situation, Kili was unable to stay conscious as the Cimmerian shade once more pulled him into its embrace.**_

Fili woke to the rustling of coats, the clinking of metal, the soft tread of boots and the sound of whispering voices. Glancing through the window at the bleak sky, he could see the sun had finally started to rise and was casting a dim ray of hope upon the land.

Fili was up and dressed within minutes. Rushing through the hall he found his Mother sat at the large dining room table, her eyes red and her face aged with worry. Two dwarves Fili vaguely recognized from his uncle's shop sat either side of her, whispering reassuring words, although Fili could see they were doing little good. His Uncle stood near the doorway talking to an older dwarf. Fili recognized this one as Balin. As Fili went to stand beside his mother, to rest his small hands upon her arm, he caught snippets of their conversation, they were talking about the various search parties that had been, and were being, sent out.

'I'll take a team with me and head back to the forest, we didn't get to fully search there yesterday' Thorin spoke, authority ringing out from his words.

'I'm coming too Uncle' Fili spoke confidently, striding across the room towards his uncle, the defiant look on his face making him look older than his 10 years. Thorin didn't argue; he knew his eldest nephew would simply go searching by himself if he did not allow him to come along, at least this way he could protect him.

Fili watched as each of the dwarves left the house, he assumed they were to lead a search party each as they all carried the same bundle of papers in their arms, no doubt giving the names of all members of their group and the area they would cover. Dis left with them, unable to sit and wait any longer.

Once more Thorin and Fili saddled up two ponies and rode the mile to the forest, only this time several other dwarves rode with them, their cloaks flowing behind them warding off the bitter wind.

Reaching the forest, Thorin sent each dwarf off in a different direction telling them to ride straight, stick to the paths and turn back should any sign of danger befall them. He needn't worry about these dwarves though; they had each been chosen to search the forest because of their keen sense of direction and their familiarity with the ways of the forest. As each dwarf split off and went their separate ways, Thorin and Fili rode deeper into the trees together. They both urged their ponies into a fast trot, not daring to canter for the close packed trees and uneven terrain made any such manoeuvre incredibly risky.

They rode until they reached a fork in the small worn path.

'Fili, follow the path to the left and you will come to a clearing, I want you to search there, DO NOT for ANY reason leave that clearing, I will come and collect you after I've searched the path to the right, do I make myself clear?' Thorin instructed Fili, pointing to the better lit path to the left of them. Thorin knew that path and where it led, he also knew he was coming up to a darker, more dangerous part of the woods and did not want Fili to go any further.

'Yes Uncle' Fili replied, guiding his pony down the narrow path, listening to the sound of Thorin and his pony grow fainter as he rode away from him deeper into the darkened wilderness.

Buried among the labyrinth of trees, Kili struggled against the blanket of blackness that tangled around him. Turning painfully, he continued to thrash and jerk trying to escape the creatures that lurked within his dream. He tossed and turned as much as his broken body would allow, refusing to surrender without a fight. Yet the nightmare raged on. He dreamt that they captured him, twisting his wrist and pulling at his ankle as he struggled to escape, they beat down on his head with their clawed hands, slicing through his skull like it were made of paper. Through the shadow creatures clutches he saw a bright light, a figure rode past the monsters, Kili watched as the monsters shied away from the golden figure retreating away from the light, back into the shelter of the shadows with their heads bowed low.

'Kili!' the figure called. Kili sighed in relief as the golden figure continued to ride towards him.

'Fili' he whispered, realization crossing his face as he identified his saviour, but the glowing figure of Fili didn't stop calling.

'Kili! Kili! Where are you?!' Kili didn't understand, could his brother not see him? He was right in front of him!

'Kili!' the image of Fili started to fade, the golden glow receding, panic spread through Kili. Why was Fili leaving him?! His brother's voice grew fainter still.

'Kili, Kili!' Kili struggled against the darkness of his dream, managing to open his eyes enough see the reality of the hazy forest, he saw light spilling through the protective canopy of leaves above him and heard Fili's voice calling to him. That couldn't be right he thought as he remembered where he was. Pain once more radiated through his body. He shook his head trying to clear it and immediately regretted the decision, pain spread through his neck and temple and Kili gasped aloud, willing the world that was blurring in his vision to stay put.

'Fili' his lips moved slightly but no sound left his mouth, he struggled for breath, wanting to cry. He heard the soft trot of hooves. They sounded to him to be moving away from him, growing fainter. Pony hooves? Or some wild beast? With hooves? No, it had to be a pony. Was his brother truly out there looking for him? Kili didn't dare believe it but what if he was and he was just through the trees? Kili made up his mind quickly for he had little left to lose.

Summoning all the energy left in his tiny body Kili called out into the near silence.

'Fili!' Kili gasped once more at the pain that seemed to have taken full control of his trembling frame. His chest was aflame. Every breath sent a searing heat through his ribs and breast.

In the distance Fili thought he heard something, just a small pained cry. But it couldn't be, could it? He could have sworn he heard Kili, was he hearing things? He had after all been roaming the woods for a few hours now and he had barely slept the previous night. Fili paused, pulling on the reins of his pony. Silence fell over the clearing. Fili listened hard, turning his ear to the sky, hoping to catch the sound of his brother's voice in the wind. He heard nothing. Sighing, Fili turned his pony toward the opposite end of the large clearing and was about to ride off but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he hadn't imagined the voice.

Knowing he would never be able to shake the unsettling feeling without checking, he once more turned his pony around, following the edge of the clearing, peering through the branches into the deeper forest as he went.

'Fili!' he heard again, this time he was sure he wasn't imagining it. The cry was weak but it was definitely there. Fili's heart started to race. The cry came from within the dark abyss of trees. Fili had heard many a tale about the tricks of the demons that lived within the woods, he knew what they were capable of. Mimicry was among the skill of the various beasts and creatures, or so the legends said. But even to mimic, one has to first hear the sound. His brother was either crying out now or had been at some point over the night, either way his brother or his brother's body was lying through the trees. Fili hoped with all his heart that it was the former.

'Please be alive Kee' Fili said aloud desperately. 'KILI!' he called loudly over and over and was soon rewarded with the soft reply of his brother's voice, weakly calling back.

'Fee'.

Although he knew the voice was coming from within the trees, how far in he did not know. Would he be able to find his brother and get back to the clearing? Would he encounter a dangerous demon? He had promised his uncle he wouldn't leave the clearing, but who knew how long it would take his uncle to return to pick him up. If Kili was alive he needed help, and fast. Fili made up his mind quickly. The moment he thought about how scared and in pain his little brother might be he urged his pony into the trees calling out along the way.

'I'm coming Kili, keep talking to me so I can find you' he said aloud, daring to raise his voice, praying it was his brother he would find and not something that could hurt him.

'Fee' he heard his brother's voice whisper once more, the voice sounded weak and broke in the distance, but it was enough.

_**Here you go everyone! Chapter 6! I didn't quite cram everything i wanted to into this chapter as it was starting to get very long! (it's nearly double the length of some of my other chapters). As much as i hate to say it i really enjoyed writing this chapter (that's my inner demon talking) :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully as I've been furiously typing away-i think my keyboard is starting to smoke from the tappity tapping of my fingers. Next chapter will also be a long one, so ENJOY! :D**_

_**Please leave a review if you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't, but please say why) as reviews really help me and make me want to write more for you guys!**_

_**Shoutout to High Hopes in Velvet Ropes, and also an apology for continuing to torture her! A conclusion to this pain will come soon, i just can't seem to stop writing ARGHH! :D **_

_**All reviews get a shoutout and if you want im happy to check out the stories of anyone who reviewsa.**_

_**Hello to all new followers and favouriters (yes that is now a word) :D**_

_**NEXT CAHPTER SOON, I PROMISE! :D :D :D REVIEW! :D **_


	7. 7-One concerned brother

_**'Fee' he heard his brother's voice whisper once more, the voice sounded weak and broke in the distance, but it was enough. **_

Fili burst through the trees; he immediately spotted the small form of his brother sprawled on his back amongst the leaves and roots. Blood coated the ground around him and spread through his tangled mess of ebony hair. His ankle was bent at an odd angle; bone pierced the skin to meet the air. His hands and face were scratched, his clothes damp. As Fili drew closer he noticed the uneven rise and fall of Kili's chest as he struggled for breath.

'Kili' Fili whispered fear and concern lacing his words. Jumping down from his pony, Fili stumbled over the rough ground to the struggling form of his brother. He sat down beside Kili, slowly and carefully placing his hands beneath Kili's neck and head, supporting the delicate structure and ensuring it remained still so as to prevent further damage. Fili may have been young but he wasn't stupid, he knew basic first aid and applied his knowledge now, knowing it could well be the difference between life and death for Kili. Gently, so as not to jolt his brother, he shifted both of their bodies so as to cradle Kili's head against his chest offering further support and comfort. Fili felt the still wet blood soak through his own shirt as he whispered soothing words to his baby brother.

'Hush now, it's ok, you're safe Kee, I'm here, I'll look after you, I promise'.

'Hurts' Kili rasped, shivering against his older brother before his irregular breathing became deeper and he lost consciousness once more.

'I'm so sorry Kili' Fili whispered into his sleeping brother's ear before tears clouded his eyes, sobbing he held the tiny form of Kili closer and prayed to Aulë for his brother's life.

Fili didn't know what else to do, he was afraid to lift his brother onto his pony for fear of hurting him more. Besides any such move could cause Kili's laboured breathing to cease forever. Fili shook his head violently at the thought. Kili couldn't die, he just couldn't Fili without Kili was unthinkable, it just couldn't happen, could it?

Fili thought about jumping onto his pony and riding back into the clearing to await Thorin but even the thought of leaving his little brother alone again was unbearable. But he had to do something.

Gears revolved sluggishly in Fili's head as he desperately tried to think up a plan.

Clunk. Clunk.

The cogs turned slowly, shuddering and shifting as Fili fought his exhaustion and tried to arrange his thoughts in order to think up some sort of plan, the bitter cold around him wasn't helping and worry for his brother only stripped the cogs of their oil making them grind and strain against one another in an attempt to turn.

Finally he decided to just do nothing. _Great plan Fili_ he scolded himself before starting to justify his decision to himself. He would stay with Kili. He would listen. He would hope. Sooner or later his uncle would come to find him, he hoped for Kili's sake it would be sooner. Thorin would likely call for him when he couldn't see any sign of his nephew and then Fili would call back. He would holler for all he was worth until his uncle came riding to their rescue. He could deal with Thorin's anger at him for leaving the clearing if it meant his brother stood a chance at living.

Fili sat and waited for what felt like hours, holding Kili tightly, trying to warm him and praying that he would keep breathing. He felt utterly useless.

The hour grew ever darker and the sky had deepened to a hued purple before the sound of Thorin's voice could be heard, carried by the wind.

'Fili? Where are you? I told you not to leave the clearing! Fili!' Fili shivered as he heard the anger and concern in his uncle's voice, but he knew he had to get help for Kili and so with barely a moment's hesitation he called back.

'Uncle! Uncle Thorin! I've found Kili! Come quick!' he kept up the chant, calling out to his uncle constantly so he would be able to locate them, relief made his heart swell as he saw the familiar shape of their Uncle Thorin ride through the trees, Fili briefly wondered how Kili had felt when he had rode through those same trees. He imagined Kili had felt like he did now. Hope once more rose to the surface, daring to break the solid blocks of anguish and fear that stood in its way.

'Boys!' Thorin exclaimed, thankful to see both of his nephews alive, his relief was short lived though as he noticed just how badly Kili was hurt. Distress crossed his features as he took note of little Kili's struggle for breath and the blood that matted his hair. He saw how his older nephew held his younger and a brief glance between him and Fili cemented both their understandings and greatest fears. Kili was dying and he was dying fast, his chances were bleak at best.

'Will he be ok Uncle?' Fili asked his voice wobbling as he tried to keep his tears from falling, he stuck his lip out forcing himself to put on a brave face, he was not a child any longer, that part of him had perished the moment he realized the extent of Kili's injuries. No, he wasn't a child. It was these thoughts that stopped his tears and trembling voice. A change took him. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to age before his uncle's eyes. He was strong. He could help.

'I don't know Fili, but I do know we have to get him home, and quickly. I'm going to lift him carefully and I need you to continue to hold his head for me' as Thorin spoke, he briefly regarded the change in his nephew and allowed himself to feel a fleeting moment of pride. Fili had done everything right, any fool could see that. Thorin had noticed pretty quickly the way Fili supported Kili and he hoped more than anything that Kili would make it, if not for his and Dis' sake then for Fili's.

'Yes Uncle' Fili replied, his voice stronger. He rose carefully from his seated position upon the ground, supporting Kili's head and neck still as Thorin lifted the injured dwarf onto his own pony. Fili stood beside the animal, his arms stretched up to bear the weight of his still unconscious brother as Thorin climbed up and sat behind Kili, wrapping his arms around the small dwarf's beaten frame. Cradling him, he took the reins. Fili reluctantly let go of his brother, letting his lifeless form rest fully against Thorin. He had done all he could.

He hastily climbed onto his own pony and followed his uncle and brother back through the clearing and onto the path that would lead home.

As the rode, Fili grew ever more anxious and impatient at their slow pace; he knew it would be dangerous for Kili to ride too fast but he also knew that each passing moment meant one step closer to death for Kili. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Thorin spoke gently to Fili.

'Ride on ahead, tell your mother we have found Kili and too call for a doctor immediately. Make haste'. Fili did as he was told, riding faster than he ever had before, his body taking the shock of his pony's stride, sending aches through his back and legs, but Fili barely felt them, he simply urged his pony faster, clinging tightly to the reins. He rode like this until he reached the house.

Jumping from his pony and landing heavily upon his feet he charged into the house, shouting for his mother before he even reached the door. Fili told her all that Thorin had said, his words only just distinguishable in his haste.

Dis hurried from the house to find help.

Fili, knowing he would be no use trailing after his mother, ran up to his and Kili's room and pulled back the covers of Kili's bed; he plumped the pillows and cleared the area, so that his brother could be treated faster. He had just finished picking up the stray toys that Kili was so fond of leaving scattered over the floor when he heard the door bang against the wall, making him jump. Fili stood back, terrified as he watched the frail form of his brother being carried up the stairs in his uncle's arms, trailed by his mother and the doctor that had treated Fili last summer when he had dislocated his shoulder practicing his sword fighting. Why was it that Fili could not summon the doctor's name to his lips?

Not that it mattered.

Fili was sent from the room and was under strict orders from Thorin not to enter again; he said Kili needed space and that the doctor was doing all he could. Fili thought about arguing but he trusted his uncle's judgement so agreed without dispute. He slumped against the worn wooden railing of the staircase, his eyes closing despite his worry. The last things he heard were: the frantic sobbing of his mother, a bustle of heavy footsteps and a thumping almost slap-like sound he couldn't quite place, before he fell asleep.

_**Ohhhhhhhhhh, what has become of poor little Kili? What did Fili hear? DUN DUN DUN (i'm so mean to you guys) :D**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed, if you did reviews are welcome (you don't even have to have an account)**_

_**I personally ry to reply to all reviews and will give shoutouts :D**_

_**Shoutouts to: High Hopes in Velvet Ropes ( u/3754957/High-Hopes-In-Velvet-Ropes) and Thorny Hedge ( u/1329152/Thorny-Hedge)**_

_**Go give them some love :D**_


	8. 8-A Silent Kili

_**Fili slumped against the worn wooden railing of the staircase, his eyes closing despite his worry. The last things he heard were: the frantic sobbing of his mother, a bustle of heavy footsteps and a thumping almost slap-like sound he couldn't quite place, before he fell asleep. **_

Fili awoke at the soft shake of his uncle's hands upon his shoulders. Sitting up and blinking the sleep from his eyes, Fili remembered the events of the previous day. He tensed as Thorin joined him on the staircase, sitting softly beside him. Fili turned his head away from his uncle, terrified to look at him for fear of what he might see in his eyes.

'Fili' Thorin spoke gently, placing an arm around the small dwarf's shoulders. Fili still couldn't bring himself to look at his uncle. _Please don't be dead _was the only though swimming in Fili's head._ Please don't be dead._

'Is he….?' Fili trailed off unable to finish the thought.

'Fili, look at me' Thorin said softly. Fili slowly turned his head to face his uncle, keeping his gaze locked on the ground. 'Fili' His uncle repeated. Squeezing his eyes tight, Fili reluctantly lifted his head before slowly peering through heavy lidded eyes at his uncle's face. _Please don't be dead._ His uncle looked weary, his mouth set in a hard line and his eyes underlined with dark circles. His eyes. There was something in them, he wore a look Fili had never seen on his uncle's face before. Tears fell from Fili's own eyes and sobs racked his body, he could be strong no longer. Thorin pulled Fili into his embrace, holding tight to his nephew. 'Fili' he said once more. Fili felt a sense of surrealism as he watched his name leave his uncle's lips before his ears heard it.

'He's not, is he?' Fili's voice broke and he gripped his uncle's shirt, burying his face into his chest.

'Fili, listen to me, your brother is not dead... at least not yet' Thorin spoke, adding the ending under his breath as an afterthought. Fili didn't know what to feel, Kili was alive! He'd made it through the night. Yet his uncle's muttered statement clearly told him that Kili was not out of danger yet. 'The doctor is still worried, he fell hard on his chest, three of his ribs are broken.' Thorin paused, taking a deep breath, reluctant to tell Fili just how much Kili had endured, but he had little choice and so he pressed on. 'One of the ribs punctured his lung, he was lucky it was only a slight puncture otherwise he would have been unlikely to have been alive when we found him'

'but…the doctor can fix that, can't he?'

'Yes, it is only a very slight puncture and will heal without the need for surgery. Thorin sighed deeply before continuing. 'A more pressing concern is that at some point during the night, he developed pneumonia and...' Thorin trailed off.

'And what?' Fili asked in a small voice. Another sigh left his uncle's lips.

'Last night...well...it didn't go so well'

'What do you mean uncle? He's ok inst he?'

'He's alive yes, but last night. I don't really know how to say this Fili. Last night, well your brother's heart stopped' Fili mouth opened slightly in shock, but Thorin pressed on.

'The doctor managed to restart it, thank Mahal! He should be ok now, but he will have to be looked after carefully. because of his damaged lung it is very important he gets plenty of oxygen to ensure no lasting damage to his brain'

'Can I see him? Fili asked in a small voice. _please don't die Kili...again_

'He's unconscious right now, the doctor brought in a ventilator earlier to help him breath. You may see him but just be prepared' Thorin told his nephew before standing and offering Fili his hand, Fili took it and the two walked together into the room.

Upon entering the room Fili felt the change in the air, the room didn't look all that different from the way it had always been. His bed was still pushed up against the left hand wall, and Kili's to the right. The window between the beds was slightly ajar, the way the brothers liked it, open enough to hear the birds and the wind but closed enough to keep both of these things out. The wooden chests at the feet of both beds were closed tightly and the familiar shadows of toys and clothes were scattered on the floor, pushed against the furthest wall. No, nothing was different and yet somehow everything had changed.

Fili could hear the ventilator rumbling beside his brother's lifeless body; forcing air in and out of his tiny frame, forcing his chest to rise and fall, forcing him to stay alive. Fili walked slowly towards his brother, each step seeming to make the room around him spin. He walked unthinkingly to the rhythm of the machine. _In and out. Rumble and whir. One step, two step. _He walked for what felt like an eternity when in reality was barely a few seconds. Reaching his brothers side, he stood, gently taking Kili's small hand in his. Kili's eyelids fluttered gently before opening fully. Fili saw a flash of emotion in them as Kili strained trying to force a sound from his mouth. No one else noticed the flash in his eyes. No one could read Kili like Fili.

'Kee?' Fili whispered, another unintelligible noise came from Kili. 'Can he speak?' Fili turned, asking the room in general. It was his mother that answered. Removing her hand from her youngest sons shoulder, she placed it around her eldest.

'He can't speak when he's on his ventilator, he may be able to talk to you in the morning' Fili frowned, he hated how quickly the noisy machinery had stopped being _the _ventilator and had become _his _ventilator. He hated how he couldn't hear his brother's voice and he hated the mixture of anger, annoyance and pain he saw Kili's eyes but he dared not say anything to his mother for he knew she was struggling as much with Kili's pain as Fili was.

'Can I speak to him alone for a moment?' Fili asked his mother.

'I'm not sure that's so wise darling' she answered reluctant to leave Kili's side.

'Please mamma, just for a moment, you can wait just outside, please'

'My sweet child' she whispered stroking Fili's hair

'Please mamma'

'I guess a short moment couldn't hurt' Dis answered, placing a gently kiss upon Kili's forehead before rising and leaving the room. She glanced at Thorin and the doctor as she left and both rose to follow her.

'Dolzekh Menu' Fili muttered softly, using one of the few phrases he knew of Khuzdul, the ancient language of the dwarves. In the doorway Thorin smiled slightly before pulling the bedroom door shut softly behind him. Finally alone, or as alone as they would get for a while (he greatly suspected his mother and uncle were listening from the other side of the door) Fili leaned close to his brother, gripping his small hand as tightly as he dared and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

'Kili, Khâzash, I…I know you can't speak to me so I'm asking you to just listen. Please. Brother. I…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I would never wish anything like this upon you. I shouldn't have teased you. I'm so sorry. I...I love you Kili, I always have and I always will. Please. Please just get better.' Tears fell from Fili's eyes as he dropped his head to hide them, burying his face into Kili's shoulder. He felt Kili's free hand move slowly beside him before he felt it being placed in his hair. Kili's small hand stoked softly over Fili's head. Fili almost laughed aloud, here his brother lay, broken, beaten, and barely breathing and yet he was still trying to offer comfort to those around him. Fili blinked back his tears, raising his head and giving Kili a small smile, he knew how much his brother hated to see him hurting, almost as much as Fili hated to see Kili hurt. Neither could be truly free of pain until the other was happy and well. Kili's eyes fluttered once more, only this time they closed. Fili assumed he had fallen asleep although the roaring of the machine and the constant rising and falling of Kili's chest made it hard to tell. A soft knock came from behind Fili, followed by the creaking of the door. Dis poked her head in, silently asking if Fili was ready for her to enter again. Fili simply nodded. As Dis entered, she pulled the worn arm chair from the corner and brought it to the side of Kili's bed. Sinking into it, she took Kili's hand gently from Fili.

'You need to rest now as well Fili dear' Fili nodded and climbed up onto his mother's lap, laying his head on the arm of the chair so as to keep Kili within his sight and so it was only him that noticed when Kili's eyes opened, they were bleary and Fili knew he couldn't sleep.

'Mamma, will you tell us a story?' Fili asked his small voice thick with sleep. Dis didn't answer his question, she simply started to speak, her voice caressing the words of the story, weaving life into them. Unlike Thorin she told a sweeter story of her own invention, it featured a dragon much like the legendary Smaug, only where Smaug was cruel, this dragon was kind. Fili found himself smiling as he fell into sleep, smirking at the dragon that had been stripped of everything that made it a dragon. Fili didn't see the matching smirk Kili wore beneath the ventilator mask.

_**Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not having written in a while and my excuses will follow shortly but first of all: **_

Dolzekh Menu = thank you

Khâzash = brother

Mahal, the maker = Aule, the smith = _a knowledge deity , sometimes worshipped as a god by men, representing skill and craftsmanship, who is also thematically associated with Earth, stone, metal and the dwarves. He created the dwarves (WIKIPEDIA)_

**ok so now for my excuses for my lack of updates!- first there was the exam week, then my laptop broke and had to be sent away for 2 weeks (that was true torture!), then I had Prom (a big deal in the UK, we only have it once!), then I was ill (still am!) and now final exams are starting again. For the next month or so I will try to post but make no promises! Forgive me! I even made this chapter long to make up for it! :D The next one will be long too! I promise!**

**Shoutouts to everyone who comments will resume on the next chapter as just wanted to get this to you all ASAP! **

**Thank you to anyone who is supporting this story and myself! You all get a virtual Kili hug and if you leave a comment Fili might hug you too! :D **

**Again sorry for the wait, i love you guys really, i only torture you a little bit :) **

**and finally to everyone that stuck around here's a little present- image/49599220537 It's a drawing of Kili in the forest-it's not great but it's the first one I did on my new drawing tablet! If you all like it i'll try to do more!**


	9. 9-One dragon named Thawry

_**Fili found himself smiling as he fell into sleep, smirking at the dragon that had been stripped of everything that made it a dragon. Fili didn't see the matching smirk Kili wore beneath the ventilator mask. **_

The next morning dawned early, Fili woke with a crooked neck, his eyes immediately settling on Kili who lay on his back, his heard turned and his eyes wide watching his older brother.

'Morning' Fili whispered, Kili blinked in response, a small smile forming on his lips. Fili sat up straight, stretched his arms above his head and started to work out the crick in his neck before it occurred to him that he shouldn't be able to do that, where was his mother? No sooner had he though it that his mother appeared in the doorway, tailed by Thorin and the doctor, who Fili thought he really ought to learn the name of. Thorin pulled in a grey and green, medium sized, metal tank behind him on wheels. Fili glanced at it, a look of confusion crossing his face, but he didn't speak. The doctor approached Kili and started to carefully disconnect the various tubes and wires that connected him to the rumbling machinery beside him. Fili watched silently, sitting on his hands to restrain himself from attacking the doctor every time Kili flinched or whimpered-which was often. He restrained himself knowing the doctor meant well. As soon as all the tubes were removed from Kili's small body, his breathing became uneven once more, Kili continued to gasp and struggle for breath until the doctor gently hooked a plastic tubing around Kili's face, the tubing connected to the wheeled tank and Kili's breathing became slightly more even, however unlike when he was attached to the rumbling machine, this time his breaths were his own.

'What did you do to him?' Fili asked, a slight edge in his voice as he addressed the doctor. The doctor simply smiled kindly at Fili and started to explain.

'This tube here is called a cannula' he said gesturing to the clear tube that hooked into Kili's nose and wound around his face before tucking behind his ears. 'It connects to this tank here, which is an oxygen tank' he added tapping the metal tank. 'The tank can be wheeled around and all it does is makes it a little bit easier for young Kili here to get the oxygen he needs, having the tank will allow him to be able to get up and back on his feet sooner'

'So it will help him get better?' Fili asked, knowing he sounded childish but not really caring.

'Yes' the doctor smiled kindly. 'Eventually he will have to be weaned off it'

'Okay, and what was the ventilator thing he was attached to last night?' Fili asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

'At night, it will take control of Kili's breathing, essentially it will breath for him, this will help save his energy so he can heal during the night' Fili nodded, he had a feeling the doctor was sugar coating everything a little bit, he knew the machine forced air into Kili's lungs and he doubted the only reason was to save Kili's energy.

'Fee' Kili whispered, the moment the doctor flipped the switch on the rumbling machinery shutting it off and causing a silence to fall upon the room that sounded odd to Fili's ears after adjusting to the noise of the machinery that had battled with his sleep addled mind during the night.

'Kili' Fili whispered back, grabbing his brother's hand once more.

'Kili' Thorin chimed in. 'how do you feel?'

'Achy' Kili rasped, pausing before adding 'want to go outside'. Another pause and then 'with Fee'. Fili watched as his brother got used to having to manually breath again. Thorin turned to the doctor, asking if it was okay for Kili to go outside. The doctor nodded.

'I have to head back into town now, I will be back to check on young Kili later on tonight, his oxygen tank will need changing in about 6 hours, the gauge on the tank will tell you when it is low. If he goes back to bed or has trouble breathing then you should put him back on the BiPAP ventilation system like I showed you' He told Dis and Thorin. He turned and left the room, pausing at the doorway to add 'Take it easy, don't do too much'. When the doctor had let himself out Thorin turned and lifted Kili into his arms, Kili protested but Thorin only smiled and told Fili to pull the tank behind him. Fili did as his uncle asked and slowly they made it out the door into the small field to the side of the house. Thorin sat Kili on the flaking wooden bench under the open kitchen window.

'Are you two going to be okay sat out here while I go and help your mother with some breakfast?'

'Yes uncle' Fili answered and Kili nodded.

'Okay then, just call if you need anything and don't do anything stupid' he said before turning away from the two brothers and walking into the house.

Fili sat beside his brother on the wooden bench, he didn't say anything, just watched his brother, he noted the way Kili breathed in and the sounds he made to ensure he would notice any changes immediately. He did all this without even thinking, it was second nature to him to make sure his brother was okay.

'I'm sorry Kili'

'Will you stop saying that Fee' Kili paused to gasp in another breath, still adjusting to the change in oxygen levels. 'It's not your fault'

'But I should have been there, I should have stopped you, I should have..'

'Shh' _pause _'I was stupid' _another pause _' couldn't have stopped me'

'Even so, please forgive me Kee'

'Nothing to forgive.' Fili decided to drop the subject; he would never forgive himself even if Kili did. Kili may not have blamed him but he blamed himself. Forcing a smile onto his face, he turned to face Kili, crossing his legs on the bench, he took Kili's hand.

'How are you feeling now?'

'Tired'

'You want to go back in?'

'No' A silence fell between the brothers, broken only by Kili's heavy breaths, they were steadier now, Fili noted. The two brothers stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime, just sitting. Birds could be heard around them and the day had a slight chill, winter was coming to an end but it was doing so reluctantly. The cold winds like a small child at bedtime, hiding away for a while, growing ever quieter until just when you think they have fallen asleep, deciding to come back out and play again.

'What's it like? Fili asked 'The ventilator I mean'

't'was scary at first. Felt weird. I wanted to try to fight it, but couldn't. But s'not so bad once I relaxed' Kili shrugged, pausing to even his breathing.

'Did it hurt?'

'At first' Kili repeated. Another pause, this one shorter than the one before it. This time it was Kili's voice not Fili's that broke the silence. His brown eyes gazing up to meet his brothers blue ones. He leaned in closer, the way the two often did when telling each other secrets. Kili opening his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it and shut it again. Fili looked at him in confusion and Kili muttered, 'You'll think I'm silly' before breaking his gaze as a soft blush rose up in his cheeks.

'I would never' Fili smiled. 'Tell me' he urged, pushing Kili's arm gently with his free hand. Kili looked up once more, a small grin spreading across his face. Fili knew Kili wanted to tell him really.

'It was like mother's dragon'

'What was?' Fili asked, confused again.

'The roaring'

'Of the machine?'

'Yes. I told you it was silly' Kili's smile faltered, and he started to turn away, but Fili stopped him, by tugging gently on the hand he still held.

'It's not silly, I want to hear more. Tell me about this dragon machine' Fili requested, making his voice thick with emphasized excitement on the words dragon machine, as if he were talking about some great mysterious beast that was going to fly over their home and breathe jewels upon them all. Kili laughed lightly at his brother, but started to explain anyway.

'Well it's like the noise was the breathing'

'It certainly sounded like a dragon' Fili chipped in, encouraging his brother.

'The rumbling sounded like he was breathing in and the whirly sound was him breathing out'

'Him? Does this dragon of yours have a name?' Fili asked smiling, playing along with his younger brother's creation.

'Ummm' Kili paused, struggling to think up a name, Fili stayed quiet allowing him time to think. Within moments Kili blurted out 'Thawry!'

'Thawry?' Fili questioned

'Yes, like Rawry, with a W R, like a dragon see! Because dragons go rawr!' Kili giggled, smiling as though it was completely obvious, the hand that Fili wasn't holding coming up to form a claw shape as he swiped at the air.

'But why THawry? Fili smiled, emphasizing the Th part.

'Because it sounds like Uncle Thorin snoring!' Kili laughed and Fili couldn't help but join in, despite the laugh being completely un-Kili like due to the oxygen tank and tubes, it felt good to see him smiling again. But that was just like Kili, Fili thought, always finding the good in everything. It was in that moment Fili knew everything would be ok, someone as good hearted as Kili deserved to live and not even Mahal the maker couldn't bear to take him away, for surely if he could, Kili would never have been able to have been brought back.

The night may have been dark and full of terrors but despite his dark, rugged appearance, Kili truly was the light in the darkness. The moon in the sky. Fili understood then what people said of them both, the names the elder townsfolk would whisper to or about them as they handed them sweets or ruffled their hair affectionately. Light and Dark, the moon and the sun. He knew now what they meant. No more would he be annoyed or insulted at the comparison, he had always felt it unfair that Kili should be called dark when Fili knew him as a source of happiness to him, but now… well, now he understood. For the moon may be dark compared to the sun but it is not as dark as coal, simply dimmer than the brightest light. Yes, Fili thought, they truly were Sun and Moon, the lost Princes or Erebore where their Uncle would be King, Elder and Younger. Reliant on one another. For without the moon, the sun would be harsh and unyielding as it rose. Without the moon, the sun would be the only saviour from the true darkness. Maybe there could have once been a sun without a moon, but that time had long passed, unthinkable. Yet perhaps the moon without the sun? No, that wouldn't be either. The moon without the sun would offer little comfort in the darkness, for the moon, well the moon gives comfort to the people where the sun cannot; it fills hearts with warmth until the sun can once more beam upon the land. Without the sun, the moon would have no purpose, for the people would not know what a life of light is like and would not appreciate the soft moon glow that illuminates the shadows at night. No, a moon and a sun must exist together, never as one but never quite as two. Two corner pieces of the same puzzle, they won't fit together, yet without them both, the whole puzzle would not be a complete.

Finally, Fili understood, he glanced once more at his younger brother who was still giggling. He prayed then that whatever happened, Kili would retain his humour and never be burden with worries and troubles and in return he vowed to protect him always because that was his job, not as the sun, not as a prince and future king but as a brother, as Kili's brother.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! This has been my longest chapter yet. I wrote this while i was ill so if it's a little bit different or odd blame my sleepy, drugged up brain :D **_

**_Shout outs_**_** to 2 of my best friends-Tom and Kristina! Thank you both for reading!**_

_**All reviews will get shout outs and if you're signed in and have an account I will check out and read at least one of your stories and leave a little review there for you. If you don't have an account review anyway and know you've made my day a little brighter :)**_

_**You guys are all awesome! Thank you to my new followers: Laheara, Sinatra209, Gratia Astra :) Like I said if You guys want to leave reviews so I have easy access to your accounts i'll happily check out your stories (if you have them) :D**_

_**Virtual hugs and cookies to you all! **_


End file.
